Red-haired PREGasus Knight
by DarkWallflower
Summary: The elegant Pegasus Knight known for her perfection struggles with being not-so-elegant after a shocking discovery. WARNING: CONTAINS DESCRIPTIVE PREGNANCY AND OOC. NOTHING ELSE. DON'T LOOK IF YOU'RE NOT INTO IT.
1. Morning Reaction

**A/N: I highly recommend you do not read this if you are not into pregnant women and descriptive details of them! This has very little to do with the actual Fire Emblem universe and contains out-of-character moments as well. This was mainly written because there aren't many stories about pregnant Fire Emblem characters and I sincerely apologize if you find this sort of thing offensive.**

**A second chapter could potentially be added, but I'll leave it as is for now...**

**If you are into this sort of thing, any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Last chance to turn back before you get mentally disturbed!**

**Fire Emblem or its characters are not owned by me. **

* * *

At the Shepherd's camp, sunrise was just beginning: the brilliant rays of sunlight steadily drifted across the tents and bright green grass. However, not every Shepherd was feeling as gorgeous as the morning outside. The elite, red-haired Pegasus knight known as Cordelia lay on her back in bed, squirming uncomfortably. Cordelia's eyes snapped open. She could feel the warm bed sheets against most of her skin. _Why am I in my underwear_? _And why does it feel so...tight?_ She tried to get up, but to her surprise felt a very heavy weight on top of her holding her down. Reminding herself of her rank, Cordelia gathered her energy and thrust herself upwards. She got up at an astounding speed from her respectable strength, but then felt that it was too much and instinctively readjusted herself to land on her butt, which took the impact quite well, catching Cordelia off-guard. However, that surprise was near meaningless in comparison to what the Pegasus Knight felt when she finally got a good look at herself.

Firstly, her intuition had been correct: she was only in her bright-blue undergarments, which felt very tight on her body. Secondly, she was now aware of what had been pushing down on her: a very large, round belly was proudly sticking out from her abdomen where there had been well-toned muscles the day before! While getting her balance, the large weight in front of her was brought down by gravity, causing her long legs to spread out wide in a v-shape to make room for the new-found mass. Cordelia's eyes widened and her breathing started to accelerate, "W-what...what happened to me?" She stuttered, cautiously touching the orb of flesh with one of her slender fingers. It felt very firm, yet smooth to the touch. This perplexed Cordelia, and she started to rub it gently, hoping it would soothe her. She frowned as she reached around her new stomach with both arms, just barely managing to get her hands to touch each other. _I...I'm...p-pregnant?_ The thought slowly dawned upon her. Cordelia had always tried her best to maintain top physical form, and in one night the hours of effort she put in had disappeared, a heavy gut had mysteriously managed to form much to her dismay.

The surprises had just begun; Cordelia became aware of the second tightness she was feeling and her eyes nervously trailed downwards. The red-haired knight quickly clamped her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. _H-holy Naga...are those?_ Breasts. Surely those couldn't be hers! The petite chest she had remembered as one of her few flaws that was the source of teasing from other Pegasus Knights had vanished. In its place was a larger, plumper chest tightly confined by her bra, begging to be released with abundant flesh poking out from the tops and bottoms of the cups. Biting her lip and closing her eyes. Cordelia shakily reached behind her and grabbed hold of the back clasp that was digging into her skin. _H-how big are they?_ With some difficulty, the Shepherd undid the back and practically felt her chest burst open from its confinement. A loud gasp escaped from Cordelia's lips when she felt her bra nearly fly off from her body, finding herself able to breathe easier now that it was off.

Slowly opening her eyes, Cordelia took her first look at her newly formed, natural breasts. Her face turned a deep shade of red when greeted with the sight of two large fleshy mounds that rested on top of her gigantic belly that she had almost forgotten about. As if she were in a trance, Cordelia curiously and carefully pressed her new assets together and let out a shriek upon feeling a tingling jolt of ecstasy run throughout her body. _Th-they're s-so sensitive!_ A generous amount of cleavage was formed by the Pegasus Knight's breasts being compressed, turning her on even more and she began to lift them up experimentally. There was noticeably more weight to them and they quickly flopped down when Cordelia let go of them. She couldn't help but giggle over the feeling of her chest actually having size and weight to it. _Is this what it's like for other girls?_ She pondered, _Speaking of which, what size am I now? _The redhead pushed her swollen breasts together once more to get a better estimate, softly moaning from the pleasure of her breasts receiving extra attention. _They were barely bigger than Nowi's before...still not on the scale of Tharja's though...How about Tiki's? Sweet mother of Naga, I think they're larger than Tiki's! _However, her joy was quickly interrupted when a wave of realization washed over her mind. "I once said people would think my breastplate was a sham" Cordelia remembered herself saying. There's no way that she could stuff a chest as big as this into her breastplate!

Reminding herself that she was only wearing her panties, Cordelia hopped from her bed, nearly regretting it immediately. Her massive stomach almost made the Shepherd lose her balance; the weight of her unrestrained breasts could be felt bouncing from such a jump. In order to compensate for her new physical traits, Cordelia had to place both hands on her lower back to help support herself and then felt something else catch her attention. Her curious hands trailing down even further, the Pegasus Knight's eyes grew wider when she felt two new spherical objects. Her butt had experienced an increase in size as well, and further tracing of their shape with her hands told her that her hips were considerably wider too. Finishing the examination with a slight squeeze, Cordelia blushed as she felt the soft flesh go deeper than she initially expected. Not a single bit of her panties were able to get around her belly, but her swollen butt had made them very tight and uncomfortable for her. The warrior then became aware that she possessed much more curves that men were infamous for being attracted to.

"Maybe if it weren't for this..." Cordelia whispered to herself and brought both hands underneath her protruding stomach to hold it up, "I would be able to get almost any man I wanted!" Her face reddened upon hearing those last words come out of her mouth. _Any man I wanted? Did I really just say that out loud? What is going on with me? Not only is my physique out of whack, but I'm also super horny too?_ Doing her best to resist the urge to start engaging in any shameful behavior, Cordelia attempted to walk over to her wooden dresser to find some clothes for the day. Unfortunately, any elegant strides of pride transformed into awkward waddling from her own bulging stomach hindering her movement. Cordelia cursed under her breath while hefting her larger form over to the other side of her tent.

Opening the top drawer of the dresser, Cordelia scanned her various bras, hoping she had a larger one somewhere to help keep her new bosom in place. She first pulled out a dark red one that matched her hair color. _I think this one is a bit bigger, so maybe if I just do the largest band option... _She placed the undergarment over her breasts and was relieved to find that it would cover more than the one she was wearing this morning. With slight struggling, Cordelia managed to do the clasp on the back and the cups of the bra pushed against her sensitive nipples. A small cry came out from her as she felt the arousal spread through her. _Oh gods! This is absurd! Even the slightest touch is making me want to...to...a-and it's just the beginning of the day! I really hope this wears off soon!_ Much to her disappointment, the article of clothing was not properly in place and she had to fidget with it a bit so that the under-wire was properly under her breasts, making the warrior even more aroused. However, the bra was still not the proper size and Cordelia's chest was pressed together pushed up a great deal, displaying an unsafe amount of cleavage. She frowned upon seeing this._ I wanted them bigger before, but these are being more of a trouble than I thought they would be! _

Cordelia moved on to the second drawer and pulled out the pair of panties that matched her better-fitting bra with the impression that they would be more comfortable too. Holding the underwear, Cordelia's face fell when she was struck with the fact that she may have to bend over. She looked down at the massive mounds and bulging belly in front of her. _Bend over with all of this? It would kill my back! _Taking a deep breath, the Shepherd let her blue underwear drop to the floor and brought one leg up as far as she could so that she could reach over and get it through the garment without too much bending over. Thankfully Cordelia was still flexible and could do so with the other leg to spare her from further struggles. As she brought the underwear up to her waist, Cordelia banished the thought of even attempting to get it around her massive stomach. Being a slightly larger size, the panties fit a bit looser on Cordelia's softer, more curvaceous rump, yet tight enough to remind her of the larger hips and butt she now possessed.

Satisfied with her progress thus far, Cordelia had one hand under her stomach for support and comfort as thought hard about what she could possibly wear now. After all, she couldn't just wander the base in her underwear! Cordelia slowly bent her knees until she could reach into the fourth drawer, blushing as she felt her descending belly push her legs apart once more. _This darn thing keeps getting in the way! Found it!_ She triumphantly pulled out a long, white sundress with straps and stood upright. She slipped the smooth clothing over her voluptuous figure and put the straps over her shoulders with relative ease.

"Oh no..." Cordelia groaned as she looked at herself. She had been hoping that clothing would have helped conceal her mysterious transformation, but alas, the Pegasus Knight's hopes were far too high in the heavens. Her belly pushed against the fabric, looking just as round, gigantic, and eye-catching as ever. Not only that, but the dress that once reached to her feet now only reached to her knees as a result from being draped over the sheer mass of her stomach. Nearly the same could be said about Cordelia's butt: tightly pushing against the fabric, displaying its enticing curves and causing her dress to ride up in the back too. Cordelia sighed as she frowned at her plump chest. _The one thing I wanted this dress to do..._The straps of her dress were stretched an awkward distance from her frame to reach the cups of her crimson bra. To top it all off, the white dress had been able to completely cover the redhead's chest, and only barely covered her bra, exposing her bulging cleavage caused from the under-wire for anyone to gawk at. _It's the best I've got for now_ Cordelia shuddered, and began to think of her next course of action.

The Shepherd looked like she was at least eight months pregnant, but it was logically impossible since she was still a virgin and couldn't possibly be as massive as she was now even if she had become pregnant overnight. Cordelia kept her status in mind as she shook some more perverted temptations out of her mind as her right hand drew dangerously close to her breasts and instead firmly grabbed her chin. "Let's see...this might be a hex so I could go to Henry or Tharja to try and undo it. Then again, Miriel is probably the smartest person in the camp! She may be able to identify the cause and a cure!" However, her plans was cut short by a blue-haired lord entering the tent. _Naga save me!_ Cordelia screamed as the first person to lay eyes on her pregnant form was none other than Chrom, leader of the Shepherds.


	2. Awkward Encounters

**A/N: Once again, the same warnings from the previous chapter still stand.**

**Heavily focused ****on pregnant women and descriptive details of them, so I highly suggest you leave if that isn't your cup of tea. This has very little to do with the actual Fire Emblem universe and contains out-of-character moments as well. This was mainly written because there aren't many stories about pregnant Fire Emblem characters and I sincerely apologize if you find this sort of thing offensive.**

**I can only think of one more potential chapter to help wrap this up while leaving some loose ends...**

**Please consider once more whether or not you are uncomfortable with this sort of thing before reading!**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and its characters are not owned by me.**

* * *

To say the least, Cordelia felt the most embarrassment she had ever had the displeasure of dealing with. Other knights teasing her in the past was nothing compared to this. Chrom, her commander whom she secretly admired was staring at her in one of the least favorable situations. Sure, she was thankfully for being clothed, yet her voluptuous figure pushing against said clothes didn't comfort her much either. She was scared, and any courage left in her was hindered by the shock of her sudden pregnancy, stiff as a board.

Chrom's eyes frequently scanned the red-haired woman in the tent. _There's no way that can be Cordelia...can it?_ Chrom thought to himself, _She never had a body like that though! Calm down, keep your cool, and try to be comforting. You are the leader of this army and you won't let a silly thing like this distract you_. Deciding to not put pressure on the trembling Pegasus Knight, he remained stationary, "Listen, I'm here if you need anything. Whatever is going on, I can do my best to help you out" he kindly smiled at her to display his sincerity.

Cordelia could swear her entire face turned as red as underwear as those words struck her heart. "C-Chrom! Thank you so much! Just...leave me alone for awhile so I can sort this thing out, okay?" She faked a laugh and waved goodbye.

"Certainly. I wish you a speedy recovery". The king of Ylisse then exited the tent without another word.

Cordelia was not handling the scenario as well as Chrom did. _He was so understanding and sweet! My heart flutters in delight! _She sighed dreamily, _It's no wonder he's king! I just want him to grope me ferociously while I grab hold of his...his..._ Cordelia mentally slapped herself and swore out loud, "Bad Cordelia! He's a married man! How could you possibly be thinking of a stupid thing like that right now? Stupid hormones! I'm not sure how much longer I can hold them off..." Tossing her lustful thoughts aside, Cordelia exited her tent with a waddle, annoyed that her pregnant belly forced her to move around in such an inconvenient and humiliating manner despite being regarded as perfect in the past.

"Let's see..." Cordelia said to herself as she travelled in the direction of Miriel's tent, "Hers is the closest. Henry would most likely make terrible puns before doing anything helpful. Tharja...I don't even want to think about it". She didn't hate the Dark Mages, they were just a bit unsettling to be around with their personalities and mysterious powers. Without a doubt, Miriel was the best source of help right now.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool!" a very eager-sounding girl's voice said.

_Can't I get a single break?_ Cordelia's body tensed up and she slowly turned her head towards the sound, fearing who had seen her this time. Out of everyone in the entire camp, it was the childlike Nowi who had noticed her from afar, wearing her usual outfit complete with a cape. Ever-cheerful and hyper as usual, Nowi ran towards Cordelia with eyes that glittered with awe. The Manakete's green hair flew around wildly until she stopped a mere couple of feet away from the Pegasus Knight. This was certainly a tight spot for Cordelia: Nowi was a wild-card. Unpredictable. The pregnant woman only had begun to say a greeting before getting a tight hug from the young-looking comrade.

"It's so hug-able and firm!" Nowi squealed with delight, blurting out the very first things that came into her head, "You look like you ate the entire food supply here! How did you do that all by yourself?"

"Nowi!" Cordelia yelped from the sudden physical contact, unable to think of an immediate response. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

Nowi looked up at the considerably taller Shepherd and laughed in a innocent manner, "Your tummy is all big and it's just asking for attention when it's sticking out like that, silly!" Nowi released Cordelia from her embrace and began to rub the pregnant knight's stomach with both of her small hands in every which way possible; soft noises came from white fabric draped over Cordelia's belly as Nowi ran her hands along its smooth surface. "It's so fun when there's lots to love! I'm even a tiny bit jealous right now since you get to have that whole ball of fun to yourself! Where can Nowi get one like yours?"

Cordelia felt herself getting flustered as her massive gut received rather affectionate and unexpected physical attention. Part of Nowi's caressing felt relaxing, yet she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with it. She hadn't even been pregnant for one hour and now somebody else was treating her condition like some kind of public statue they could touch whenever they felt like it! _Nowi's always like this... _Cordelia reminded herself to filter the bubbling emotions within her, _Yet I can't just stand here and do nothing_! In one swift motion, the Pegasus Knight, caught both of Nowi's wrists to cease the manhandling of her belly. "I know you mean well, however you can't just start touching people without asking them first! It's rude to do that!"

The one thousand year-old girl cocked her head to the side, "Why don't you want me to touch it? Doesn't it feel good to have it rubbed?" Nowi raised an eyebrow at Cordelia to further emphasize her confusion.

The redhead sighed, unable to maintain her cool for much longer. Nowi was much older than she looked, but yelling at someone who looked like a child still had a large amount of guilt to it. _She's only being curious. Nothing wrong with that. Just let out some minor things one at a time...Nowi won't be leaving you alone anytime soon..._ She looked down and cradled her astounding stomach with both arms, "Yes, belly rubs can be good. I just...I just don't like to be reminded of how mine is right now".

The Manakete scratched her head, "Then why did you eat everyone's food if you didn't want to get so fat?"

Fat. Nowi just called her fat. That single word made the warrior cringe. Cordelia shook her head, "I'm just...just p-pr...pregnant". The last word left an unsettling taste in her mouth. "I woke up like this and I don't know how it happened!"

Nowi could see her friend's eyes beginning to water, "Don't cry! Nowi thinks you're really pretty!"

Cordelia weakly smiled, "Thank you so much...that makes me very happy that you think that". Feeling the need to reinforce favorable behavior, she did a polite bow.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Nowi squealed with an extravagant burst of energy, jumping up and down with a great smile, "Cordelia! Boingy bits! You have boingy bits now!"

_Boingy bits? What does she...Oh no! I was so close to wrapping this conversation up and now I'm back to square one! _That bizarre term had once been used by Nowi to ask Tharja about breasts, in which that discussion quickly managed to spread among the Shepherds like a terrible cold: nobody wanted it and life was better before it happened. By doing a seemingly harmless bow, the Pegasus Knight had unintentionally given her short manakete friend a rather generous display of her newly developed features that threatened to break free of her clothes. Cordelia turned red from embarrassment for being the subject of such a topic. "D-didn't you already talk to Tharja about...them?" The taller woman desperately wished for the subject to shift to anything else.

"She tried to hex me when I asked" Nowi shrugged. "You look nearly as boingy as Tharja now, so Nowi can go to you now!" She crouched down and jumped as high as she could over and over to gaze over Cordelia's stomach and catch brief glances of the heaving breasts. "Wow, they're super huge now! And probably extra soft and bouncy and squishy and-" Nowi continued to eagerly ramble only pausing to take in a small breath before resuming her behavior.

"W-well a bit I suppose..." Cordelia stuttered, instinctively covering her chest. _Dear gods, I'm getting really hot all of a sudden! _With a blabbering Manakete going on about breasts, the red-haired knight felt strong urges to start playing with her weighted chest right then and there.

Nowi's eyes lit up even more as an idea formed in her head, "Hey, here's an idea: why don't you tell me what you did to get like that and then I will have my very own boingy bits and round tummy to play with? Nowi won't have to ask for permission anymore!" The girl's face beamed with hope and eagerness.

Much to the Pegasus Knight's discomfort, a mental image of Nowi heavily pregnant with bulging breasts, widened hips and an outstretched belly penetrated her mind. It worsened from there and made her momentarily picture her friend skipping through a pleasant field, laughing, looking down and watching her tender breasts bounce up and down underneath her constricting clothes. Cordelia pulled herself together and snapped out of the trance. She coughed nervously and dismissed Nowi's suggestion "I-I already said that I don't know what made me like this! Trust me, you'd like being the way you are right now much more".

Nowi made a pouting face and crossed her arms, "Being skinny and small is boooooooring! Nowi would happily trade places with you right now if she could!"

"Actually, Henry-" Cordelia quickly stopped herself before making the mistake of bringing up the Dark Mage's body-switching hex. She sighed, "It's not very fun at all. You feel super heavy and tired, having to lug all of this around," she gestured towards her curvy figure, "None of your clothes will fit right, your emotions keep changing and it's just a giant pain!" She decided to leave out details of the uncontrollable hormones and arousal for the Manakete's sake.

The green-haired girl looked at the sky, finger on her chin. She then looked back at Cordelia, "Hmmmm...I still wants to feel it for myself. How about some help? Here, I'll ask Henry and Tharja if there's a hex to make people big and pregnant in one day and then if they know a way to undo it, I'll tell you!"

A_nything to finally end this so I can get to Miriel's tent before anyone else sees me...thank goodness no one woke up from Nowi's racket yet! _Cordelia patted her comrade's head, "Sounds good. Go to Miriel once you've found a way to fix me, okay?"

"Yay! Nowi's gonna get real big!" Giving her friend a thumbs-up, Nowi skipped off to another portion of the base.

Cordelia exhaled and put her hands on her back in a futile attempt to keep her posture correct. She thanked the gods for getting her out of that tight spot and ran one of her hands through the lengthy amount of scarlet hair she had. However, she was still feeling rather sore and rubbed the back of her neck. Once Cordelia had finished massaging, a grave error occurred that she immediately regretted: she had not taken her new curves into consideration and her hand pressed down on her chest while going back to her side.

_I...I can't take it anymore!_ Cordelia shivered from the pleasure that coursed throughout her body, clouding her cognitive thinking as her natural emotions began to dominate her thoughts. There was not enough time to reconsider at this point for the unfortunate Shepherd. Cordelia took both of her hands and positioned them directly on her bound breasts before groping herself as hard as she could. Feeling her fingers dig deep into the soft flesh, Cordelia sensed her body temperature rising once more. She softly moaned in pleasure, kneading her lovely breasts like fresh dough. The ripples of ecstasy from squeezing her breasts eventually made the woman drop to her knees and lower herself on the grass so that she was on her back with her stomach proudly pointed skywards. Gravity would've normally pulled Cordelia's bouncy endowments to her sides, yet her tight red underwear kept it in place. She was free to toy with her new rack with little fear of it flopping about. Cordelia could definitely feel the weight of her nearly full-term pregnant belly pushing down on her, yet that only turned her on further . _It's like there's another person lying on top of me! Like it's my boyfriend or something..._ She smiled in amusement at her own analogy. _Wow, I've never gotten this aroused in my entire life! _Cordelia went back to playing with her swollen chest and made more small sounds of pleasure _I take back what I said before! These are the best things ever and I love being huge!_

The urge to satisfy her cravings hadn't stopped there; one of her hands went to her round abdomen and stroked it, getting dangerously close to another sensitive part of her body. Despite being fully clothed, Cordelia had done a fair job at turning herself on. Getting up and taking off her clothes would take way too long, not to mention all the trouble she would have to go through in order to put them back on. "It feels sooooooo good!" she said through clenched teeth while her hands moved at an increased rate. It was then that Cordelia turned her head to the side long enough to see Miriel the Mage dressed in a black nightgown, giving her a confused look from a couple of tents away.

Cordelia could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a second. With some difficulty, the Pegasus Knight got to her feet as fast as possible; a feeling of guilt slowly descended upon her as she came back to her senses and realized what she had just been doing and the perverted thoughts that had been rampaging through her head. Cordelia stumbled over to the intelligent Mage, face beet red from being caught doing such a private act out in the open without realizing it at first. Cordelia's long red hair had become frizzled as well, and her white dress had several grass stains on it now. "Miriel...help me..."


	3. Final Chapter: Mage's Diagnosis

**A/N: Warnings from the previous chapters are still in effect.**

**The main subject of this fanfiction is descriptive pregnancy and slight OOC, while doing very little with the actual Fire Emblem universe. The main reason this was written was because stories involving pregnant Fire Emblem characters are very scarce.**

**I highly suggest you navigate away from this page if that sort of content will offend you or make you uncomfortable!**

**This was the last chapter I had planned for this "short series" and am content with the end result. I do not intend to expand it anytime soon. I end on a couple of loose ends so that you readers are free to imagine some of the other multiple interactions between characters that could possibly occur.**

**Lastly, if anyone actually did stay and read all of these chapters and enjoyed it, I'm very glad you liked it and I also greatly appreciate you for giving your precious time to check this piece of writing out!**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and its characters are not owned by me.**

* * *

_Well, I did it...I came to Miriel for advice. I wonder how she will react..._ Cordelia's mind raced, trying to think of every possible scenario and how to address it, putting her in an uncomfortable state of fidgeting.

Miriel rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Good morning, Cordelia. I just woke up, and I'll be able to offer my assistance once I have properly dressed myself. Give me a minute and then we'll discuss what's bothering you". The woman withdrew into her tent in a casual fashion.

_Excuse me? Isn't it obvious what the problem here is?_ Cordelia rubbed her pregnant belly anxiously. _Oh! Miriel just woke up and didn't have her glasses on! That must mean she also didn't see me when I was...on the ground._The Pegasus Knight shoved aside the memories of when she had been fondling herself out in the open a minute ago.

In a short duration of time, Miriel had finished getting changed in her proper dark black Mage attire and glasses with her short red hair properly straightened and a large black Mage hat on top of it. "Now then...would you please inform me of-HEAVENS ABOVE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" The unprepared Mage stumbled backwards back into her tent, arms flailing around wildly from seeing one of her fellow Shepherds suddenly in the third trimester of a pregnancy.

Flustered from the reaction of her comrade, Cordelia ducked into the tent with her, straightening her posture to the best of her ability. "Don't ask how. That's why I'm here" she tried her best to sound calm and collected to her comrade.

The Mage took of her glasses and confirmed they had clean lenses before putting them back on and laying eyes on Cordelia's form again. "I apologize for acting so rudely. It's just...incomprehensible! A truly remarkable piece of magic is at work here! Is it all real?"

"R-real? What do you mean? Of course it's real!"

"For scientific reasons, I would like you to remove your dress so I may properly examine you".

"Yeah..." Cordelia said nervously, letting the tight straps of her dress slide of her shoulders and pulled it over her head, unveiling her pushed up breasts and lustrous belly that spilled out over the curve of her panties. "Just...no touching, alright?"

Miriel's eyes widened when she saw that Cordelia's plight was indeed true, "Amazing!" She began to examine her friend from every possible angle, "You certainly look like it...but touching will be essential if you desire an accurate diagnosis".

"F-fine...as long as it'll get some answers. Just...be gentle," Cordelia struggled to stay still as she watched the Mage slowly run her hands up her legs, steadily closer to her more sensitive areas. _Miriel is only doing this for research, but gods...I'm getting turned on again just having someone touch me!_

Miriel had made it to Cordelia's hips and felt both sides of them, "Wider and softer..." she muttered, moving on to the protruding stomach and poking it with one finger, "Rounded and firm..."

Cordelia bit her lip as Miriel's hands traveled closer to her chest. It was embarrassing enough to be in just her underwear, but knowing that her tender breasts would be receiving more stimulation caused her crimson hair to stand on end.

_Oh my gods, she certainly grew a lot here_... Miriel thought to herself as she carefully felt Cordelia's significantly larger chest, "Normal texture..." The red-haired Mage put one hand under each breast and gently lifted it up to examine the weight. However, Cordelia's breasts had already been pushed up a substantial amount by her undersized bra. Miriel's lifting was the breaking point, and much to both of the girl's surprise, Cordelia's enlarged breasts slipped out of their confinement, bouncing free out in the open. Cool air brushed over the exposed nipples and they quickly became hard, sticking out more and made Cordelia involuntarily gasp from the sudden sensation. Miriel cupped her hands over her mouth, frantically apologizing to her friend that it had been an accident while Cordelia furiously struggled to stuff her endowments back into her clothes.

"I swear that wasn't my intention!" Miriel finally ceased her rapid apologies.

"I-I know. It can't be helped that I don't have clothes that fit well..." Cordelia avoided making eye contact with Miriel and began to look at just about anything else inside the tent ranging from books to a small wooden desk. Anything would suffice as long it gave her an excuse to not make eye contact. The red-haired Pegasus Knight put her hands against the small of her back and arched it, "This giant belly...it's so heavy...I need to sit down". She carefully lowered herself down onto Miriel's bed; her smooth legs spread out for the massive and bare bulge to rest on the bed.

Miriel coughed awkwardly, "So...have you felt any kicking yet?"

"Now that I think about it...no. None at all".

"Then if that's the case, I believe there is a sound theory for your...transformation".

Cordelia's eyes lit up, "I knew you would figure it out!"

Miriel weakly smiled and readjusted her glasses, "Whatever magic at work here has tricked your body into thinking you're pregnant and has also managed to accelerate the process up until a certain point. In your case, the last three months or so. Since your body is convinced you're pregnant, it released the special hormones to make the..." her eyes briefly traveled down to Cordelia's new cleavage, "...other changes it deemed necessary".

Most of her friend's explanation resonated well with Cordelia. In terms of magic, such a thing could be possible. Thankfully, she wasn't about to have a child in the middle of a war either. "But what about this?" She pointed to her massive stomach, "Why am I so big if there's nothing inside?"

"I can't see through skin to provide an answer," Miriel frowned, "It could just be part of the magic as well to give off the pregnant impression as well".

"Okay, but can you undo it? Please say you can!" Cordelia put her hands together, "I don't want to stay like this!"

"I'm not familiar with this type of magic. It would be safer to allow the spell to run its course and wear off. Hopefully once you reach the end of the pregnancy your body will think a child was delivered and will adjust back slowly".

"W-wait it out?" The Pegasus Knight shuddered, "That's at least a month! I can't be out of combat for that long while looking like this!"

Miriel sighed, "I'm sorry. I really am. But I strongly recommend the safer option. My knowledge of what happens during pregnancy probably isn't as valid as someone who's experienced it themselves and had a kid...like Chrom's wife for instance".

"I...think I'll just stick to you for now," Cordelia recalled her encounter with Chrom earlier that morning. _No doubt he would have told his wife already and that makes things even more awkward_. She turned back to Miriel, "What else should I know about?"

"You'll definitely get sore all over eventually," the Mage began to list some other effects, "Cramps and exhaustion can occur. Also, every now and then your emotions might spin out of control and even provoke sexual actions". Cordelia madly blushed upon hearing that last part and her eyes immediately shifted to the side. _Oh..._ Miriel realized, _That's __what I heard outside earlier...and it also explains the grass stains on her dress..._

"O-okay. I'll keep that in mind," Cordelia attempted to hide her embarrassment with a friendly smile.  
In an instant that smile turned into clenched teeth and Cordelia's facial muscles tensed up, "Gods, it's so stupid! Why do I have to suffer this?" She rubbed her eyes and her voice became shaky, "What the-? Am I really breaking down now? This isn't like me at all..."

_It's painful to see a warrior in such a state_. "Calm down," Miriel said in a comforting voice, "It's okay. Your emotions will shift around a bit and that's perfectly natural". With the mood swings in play, it would be very hard to pinpoint Cordelia's true thoughts.

Cordelia made clenched fists, "This torturous magic is against all things natural...and I can't do anything about it!" She wiped away tears threatening to stain her lovely face, "I-I always try to do my best at every single thing I do through diligent work and practice. For reasons beyond me, having so many physical traits tweaked is bugging me to no end since I can't change them until this curse wears off!"

Miriel placed a hand on the woman's bare shoulder, "I've examined your training and behavior. Without a doubt I can guarantee this: you will get through this. Even if you deny it a hundred times, my faith in you will be as tough as Fredrick's armor!" Positive support was precisely an appropriate response to her friend's emotional state. It would prove invaluable in the upcoming weeks.

_Wow. That's strong. She really feels that way? _Cordelia softly laughed and broke into a small smile. She couldn't think of a proper response to Miriel's thoughtful words and softly blushed. Some of the anguish inside of her faded away, making room for more proactive thinking.

"Back to the topic of the natural aspect, I predict that plays an important role in the origin of this spell-" Miriel readjusted her glasses before continuing, "-which could exist out of sympathy: the term used to feel what others are going through. Perhaps this spell is used for friends to comfort a pregnant companion or simply the curiosity of the sensation without having to take care of a child when it's done".

"But it renders the person nearly defenseless," Cordelia was quick to object, "You also mentioned soreness and other pains. Certainly those intentions of the spell's target could classify it as dark magic".

"Any magic could be accused of being dark magic".

"Still a possibility nonetheless".

"You said that you found some of your new features enjoyable..." Miriel's eyes broke contact with her friend's and trailed slightly downwards.

"H-hey, those were mainly the hormones talking! Don't get me started on those again!"

"Understood," Miriel nodded and smirked. Cordelia's mood was certainly becoming more lighthearted, just as the Mage anticipated. As long as she could shed redemptive light on the topic and divert Cordelia's attention from the unpleasant aspects, the Pegasus Knight could start enjoying herself again. "One more thing, Cordelia..." she motioned for the Pegasus Knight to come closer.

Curiosity overcame the woman and she leaned in closer to the black-clad Mage. _What could she possibly say now after so much has already been said?_

Five barely audible words danced from Miriel's mouth, through the air, and directly into Cordelia's ear.

She was speechless for a couple of seconds, spouting out incomplete words while her expression transitioned from shock to confusion to cheerful and vice-versa. "W-WHAT?"

Miriel said nothing in response, letting the silence speak for her.

"Some guys find it...attractive?" Cordelia repeated Miriel's words out loud, intrigued by the possibility. "B-but why? Especially with this giant belly!" she rubbed the area of interest some more as the thought pranced about the turning gears in her head.

Satisfied with the reaction, Miriel smiled in amusement and expanded on her statement, "It's the greatest form of showing off fertility, which quickly draws in the gazes of men. Explain the scenario that you are without spouse nor love interest, and many guys will unable to take their eyes off of you knowing that you're still single and a virgin. She ended her sentence with an encouraging wink, "Besides, they'll have to believe you since nobody can get that kind of body in one night without magic".

"If what you say is true, the very least it will do is draw them in...which means I can start trying to bond with them!" Cordelia's eyes widened with the new possibility before her. _I understand! This magic will cause some troubles, so I should make the most out of it while I can! It certainly is an odd situation to say the least...yet that makes the opportunities even rarer..._

Miriel presented the discarded white dress back to Cordelia, "What's stopping you from starting now? There's nothing to be ashamed of. However, we should ask Anna if she has some larger clothes on hand".

Cordelia slipped the clothing back on over her pregnant body, letting her curves press against the soft material. The shadows of uncertainty clouding Cordelia's thoughts began to drift away. _I may be big...and heavy...and a little emotionally unstable...but I'm still a great Pegasus Knight and a strong individual member of this group! _Despite her belly's sheer mass in the way, Cordelia endured the difficulties of mobility and waddled closely behind her optimistic red-haired friend over to Anna's tent, marking one of the army's most unique experiences ever.

To say the least, the upcoming weeks were going to be very interesting.


End file.
